BENANG MERAH
by DYNAmite's
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa mengirimkanmu apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kau masih memainkan layanganmu meski tanpa cahaya lagi." Melintasi benua, cerita mereka terhubung seutas benang. KaiSen/SenKai Fanfiction for FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAY #4


**Benang Merah**

Knite by Yuumei-sensei

KaiSen Shou-ai Fanfiction for  
FUJOSHI INDEPENDENT DAY #4

Contains BL, OOC, Timeline after Kai left China, and many more

"Aku tidak bisa mengirimkanmu apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kau masih memainkan layanganmu meski tanpa cahaya lagi."

-o0o-

Kai menatap gulungan benang di tangannya. Meja tulisnya berantakan, dengan kertas, cat warna, pena, amplop, dan perangko. Tangannya mungkin sedang memelintir ujung benang katun merah tersebut tapi pikirannya sedang dipelintir oleh kenyataan kalau ia kini berada jauh dari tanah kelahirannya, China.

Jauh dari kawan idealisnya.

'Kalau siang terik begini, biasanya Ling mengajak kami makan siang dan kalau besok ada ujian, aku mentraktir mereka es krim...' Kai tersenyum bandel mengingat kebiasaannya. Biasanya setelah itu juga, Sen, sang pendiri Knite, akan memukul kepalanya dengan catatan. Sambil menyuruhnya menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya untuk 'menyogok' orang.

'Lalu, sorenya, aku akan menyempatkan diri menemui Mei-mei. Lalu bercerita soal ribuan bintang di langit. Malamnya, aku akan ke tempat Sen dan melihatnya menerbangkan 10 layangannya.'

Kai kali ini tersenyum sendu, ia lalu mendekati jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke luar rumah. Ia kali ini benar-benar jauh... Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Sen, Ling, si 'Dickson' atau kakak kacamata itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah bintang kini kembali bersinar di atas kepala teman-temannya. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Seorang realis sepertinya hanya percaya masa kini, dan masa depan adalah masa depan.

Sen... Pemuda itulah yang mengajarinya bermimpi meski kemungkinan yang nyaris nol. Pemuda yang kehilangan ibunya dan memimpikan tanah dengan langit biru bertabur bintang malam. Pemuda yang mencoba menciptakan bintang untuk membawa ibunya kembali. Pemuda yang kesepian sejak ayahnya kembali menikah. Pemuda yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Jelas kepercayaan mereka menghadapi hidup berbeda jauh. Tapi Kai tahu, Sen anak yang tangguh. Kai tahu, Sen akan mampu menciptakan bintangnya sendiri.

Pertemuan pertama mereka di atap gedung itu, memperlihatkan semua kebahagiaan fana yang bisa Sen ciptakan. Tapi itu juga mengajari Kai, bahwa setiap harapan tidak boleh dibiarkan mati. Kai sangat tertarik pada keyakinan Sen. Dan semua perasaan itu campur aduk menjadi perasaan suka.

Tapi, saat itu, Kai sudah harus pergi.

Kasus ayahnya yang sudah menyebar membuatnya harus mengamankan diri keluar negri. Berat rasanya. Apalagi perpisahan mereka sama sekali tidak 'mulus'. Mereka berpisah dalam pertengkaran mereka.

Kai menghela nafas dengan berat. Di negri antah berantah ini, ia jadi sangat merindukan China.

-o0o-

Untuk Sen,  
Pendiri Knite

Apa kabar, Idealis? Ya, ini aku, Kai. Maaf aku tidak bisa menulis identitas pengirim. Surat ini bisa sampai padamu saja rasanya sudah untung.

Bagaimana China? Apa asapnya masih mencekat tenggorokan? Apa sudah ada bintang? Di sini semuanya asing. Aku merindukan rumahku di China.

Aku harap kau tidak membolos sekolah lagi. Dan jangan meratapi kepergianku! Entah kenapa, aku tahu kau melakukannya.

Bagaimana Knite? Pejuang Layang-Layang? Apa kalian masih menciptakan harapan di langit? Atau kau sudah berhenti merusak alam*)?

Sen, melalui surat ini, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang tadinya ingin aku beritahukan sebelum keberangkatanku ke luar negri.

Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Saat itu, sosok penuh mimpimu sungguh-sungguh melayangkan elangmu. Aku terkesan, kau bisa mempertahankan mereka sepanjang malam, menghiasi mimpi orang lain dengan cahaya buatan. Bukan maksud menghina tentu.

Aku tertarik, kau rela membolos tanpa alasan, sampai sahabatmu sendiri yang harus memintaku membawamu kembali. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kagetnya seisi kelas dan guru-guru begitu kau kembali hadir dan ikut dalam pelajaran.

Sen, kau tahu aku seorang realis, tapi sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku, Kai, anak dari pejabat China, menyukai Sen, sang pendiri Knite. Kau boleh tertawa di sana. Tapi aku serius.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, sampai sekarangpun, aku lebih merindukanmu dari pada Mei-mei. Dan kau harus tahu aku rindu _berat_ dengan Mei-mei.

Aku harap, kelak aku bisa kembali dan mentraktirmu es krim lagi.

Salam jauh,

Kai,  
Orang yang menyukaimu

P.S.: Aku tidak bisa mengirimkanmu apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kau masih memainkan layanganmu meski tanpa cahaya lagi. Jadi, aku memberimu gulungan benang merah ini saja, ya. Katanya, setiap orang terhubung dengan benang merah satu sama lain. Dan aku yakin, kita juga begitu.

-o0o-

Atas gedung itu masih sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Baterai bekas pakai berserakan, gulungan benang nilon kusut, ada juga yang rapih di salah satu sudut. Di sudut yang lain, sesosok pemuda berambut gelap meringkuk.

Hari itu, siang sesudah badai malam. Kini, Sen punya kebiasaan baru. Ketika hujan lebat, ia akan memaksakan dirinya ke tempat biasa ia menerbangkan layangannya. Bukan untuk menciptakan 'bintang', tapi untuk melihat _bintang_. Karena begitu langit terbuka setelah hujan, ribuan bintang keluar dari persembunyian mereka selama ini, menggantikan lampu-lampu kota dengan sinar sejuta tahun cahaya jauhnya.

'Malam ini... Aku melihat ibu... Dan Kai...'

Sen pulang ketika yakin bajunya sudah cukup kering untuk tidak membasahi lantai rumah. Merepotkan sih kalau harus 'pulang'. Tapi ia bisa sakit kalau tidak segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dan kalau ia sakit, siapa yang mau repot mengurusnya?

"Oh, sudah kembali? Dasar anak merepotkan. Aku pikir kau sudah lupa jalan ke rumah."

Sen mencoba mengabaikan ocehan sang 'Istri' dari ayahnya. Bukan. Selamanya wanita itu bukanlah ibunya.

"Hei! Mana sopan santunmu! Baiklah, aku anggap kau bukan bagian rumah ini lagi dan aku akan membuang surat teman baikmu itu!"

'SURAT?!'

"Berikan padaku!" Sen berusaha meraih sepucuk surat di tangan istri kedua ayahnya. "Kau tidak berhak mencampuri hidupku!"

Srat!

Berhasil. Sen langsung berlari ke luar rumahnya, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia belum melepas baju basahnya, dan kini berlarian di tengah banyak orang menuju atap gedung favoritnya.

Kai. Seperti yang ia duga. Memang siapa lagi kawannya yang mau repot berkiriman surat? Ling? Ya ampun, mereka hanya beda tempat tinggal. Tapi memang agak mengherankan Kai menulis surat padanya –!

BRET!

"KAI BRENGSEK!" Sen merobek kertas itu jadi dua nyaris sama besar di tengahnya. Gulungan benang merah yang dikirim Kai bersamaan pun jatuh menyentuh atap gedung yang masih basah.

Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Senang karena tahu Kai baik-baik saja, marah karena ucapan-ucapan pedas dalam suratnya, atau malu, dengan kenyataan bahwa Kai selama ini menyukainya.

"BODOH!" Teriak Sen dalam siang terik, "Kalau kau mau bilang suka katakan langsung, Tolol! Kembali ke China dan pertanggung jawabkan ucapanmu! PULANG DULU, Brengsek!"

"... Jangan memainkan hatiku saat kau ada jauh entah di mana..." Sen menunduk dan meraih gulungan benang merah yang tadi terjatuh. Ia bisa merasakan panas membara di wajahnya dan pelupuk matanya. Sen menangis.

"S-sial... Ini gara-gara Kai... Dasar sok kaya!" Seberapa keras usaha Sen menghapus butiran air matanya, itu percuma.

Di tengah siang, Sen kembali merasakan hujan. Tapi kali ini, hujan itu jatuh sampai ke dalam lubuk hatinya. Dan perlahan, benang merah itu, mengikat mereka dalam takdir.

-o0o-

END

-o0o-

A/N: (Dai ditinju Yuumei-sensei) Hiks... Saya tahu ini ancur... Bahkan BL-nya ga kerasa... (disumpel Sen pake layangan)

Gomennasai, ini rasanya tidak pantas berada di jejeran fanfict FID #4... Hiks...

Oh iya, hiks, sekarang, hiks, Dai akan lebih sering berpetualang di fandom non-mainstream... Hiks... Kaiii~ Kembalilah nak... Sen kesepian tanpamu... (layangan kedua menyumpel Dai)

*) Layangan bintang yang dibuat Sen itu memakai batu baterai, dan tahu dong, batu baterai itu dari bahan kimia yang bisa mencemari alam. Dan lagi, menyalakan lampu itu kalau berlebihan bisa menghasilkan polusi cahaya kan? Jadi tanpa disengaja, bukannya Sen kembali menciptakan bintang, ia malah menghilangkan bintang yang asli.

-o0o-

BONUS PAGE

-o0o-

Zrasss...

Hari itu, awan gelap yang menggelung kembali memandikan bumi China. Dari daerah para pejabat dan orang atas, sampai ke pelosok gang-gang remang dan lingkungan bawah.

Tikus-tikus got berlari menyebrang jalan dengan riang. Burung layang-layang yang berlindung di balik dedaunan rindang. Tanpa diduga, tupai pohon menghampiri dengan sehelai daun. Penuh perhatian, tupai itu menutupi puncak kepala burung layang-layang dengan helai daun lebar yang ia bawa.

Beberapa puluh meter dari sana, gedung-gedung tinggi masih menantang alam. Hujan kian lama makin berniat merobohkannya, meski ia tak bergeming.

Di salah satu puncaknya, Sen memandangi langit kelabu. Layang-layang burungnya tergeletak di dekat kakinya, basah. Benangnya berlika-liku, kusut di antara genangan air hujan. Wajahnya basah, ditetesi air hujan dan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba, hujan berhenti di sekitarnya. Tidak ada awan kelabu yang menggulung dan tidak ada rintik deras air mata angkasa. Juga air matanya.

"Apa ini salah satu pemikiran idealis barumu, Idealis?"

Suara riang nan angkuh itu. Langkah yakin yang memecah genangan air itu.

"... Bodoh."

Air di atap gedung itu berkecipak ketika Sen membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk, ah, menubruk tubuh pemuda berambut coklat gelap di belakangnya.

Payung yang dibawa jatuh dan tertiup angin tiba-tiba. Menciptakan gambaran malu-malu menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Sen menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sang putra pejabat. Pandangannya sayu dan batinnya berusaha keras meyakini kalau ini bukan ilusi.

Sosok baru itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sen, "Well, pertama, aku akan mengatakan, kau bisa sakit kalau terus di sini. Kedua, bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau membaca suratku. Dan yang ketiga...

"Aku masih menyukaimu, lho..."

Dengan itu Kai mengangkat kepala Sen dan tiba-tiba menekan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Di suatu tempat di dalam hati mereka, hujan tak pernah lagi turun.

-o0o-

REAL END

-o0o-


End file.
